


One Hundred Days

by Soggychan



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Kasumin cuteness overload, sweets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soggychan/pseuds/Soggychan
Summary: It was unfathomable to believe how her girlfriend could go so long with so much as kissing her. Well, Kasumi was on a mission today to fix that.
Relationships: Nakasu Kasumi/Sonoda Umi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	One Hundred Days

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be written for a discord rarepair event, but well, I was late.
> 
> And yes, the sole reason I wrote these two was so I could be the first to use KasUmi.

One hundred days, Kasumi thought, tapping her finger on her desk while staring at her calendar. In no time at all, one hundred days had passed since she started going out with her girlfriend. And yet…

“Why haven’t we kissed a single time!?” Kasumi shouted, jumping up from her desk. “Is it because Kasumin isn’t cute enough!? No. That’s impossible. Kasumin is the cutest school idol in the entire world after all. Right. Right. Think about this logically.” She ran a hand through her hair as she plopped herself back in her seat.

Unfortunately, Kasumi already knew the exact reason one hundred days had gone by without a kiss. No matter how many excuses she tried to pry from the heavens, the reason was obvious. It was because of who exactly that girlfriend was. A studious girl, one easily embarrassed at topics like romance. It only made sense to her that she would be so fervently against the idea of kissing. And yet… They were going out, right!? Aren’t couples supposed to kiss!? Like all the time!?

But it was fine! Kasumi had already thought of the perfect plan. If her girlfriend was going to kiss her, maybe she just needed some motivation. And Kasumi was glad to provide that. But the mood would have to be right. So she had gone all out. A new cute dress purchased just for the occasion. The lightest hint of makeup. And just a touch of her favourite lipstick. She had even exited her comfort zone to make her girlfriend’s favourite. She held the basket close to her chest and nodded.

“Alright! Do your best, Kasumin!” She sent the pre-typed text, asking if it was okay for her to come over. Of course it was okay. Kasumi had specifically picked this day because there would be no one else home. And, just as she hoped, she received a confirmation text. Good, good. Everything was going according to plan.

With the date set up, Kasumi gathered her things and was out the door in record time. Admittedly it was early for a Saturday visit, but she knew that her girlfriend loved waking up at ungodly hours to work out. As Kasumi arrived at the front door of her destination, she took a moment to adjust her clothes, making sure everything matched up to the Kasumin Standard. A minute later and she finally knocked twice. Almost a minute passed before she heard heavy footsteps making her eyebrows raise. That sounded more like her girlfriend’s father than the girl herself. Had she been wrong? Was her whole plan about to fall apart?

That was… not the case. Not necessarily, anyways. When the door opened, a disheveled Umi greeted her with a confused look.

“Kasumi…? What are you doing here?”

For Kasumi’s part, she was just a bit too stunned to speak at first. As she had found out from their relationship, Umi was one to rise early and to encourage others to do so as well. But the Umi that stood in front of her looked half-asleep, with the beginnings of dark circles under her eyes, hair sticking out in several places, and hell, she was still in her pajamas. It was obvious that she had just woken up, maybe right when Kasumi knocked.

But she snapped out of that confusion enough to mount a pout. “Umi-senpai! Kasumin sent you a text earlier and you said she could come over!”

Umi stared at her for a few seconds before shaking her head. “I’m sorry. I thought that was a dream… Well, um…” As Umi looked over her current state, her face heated up. This was definitely not something any of her friends, much less her girlfriend, needed to see. “P-Please come in.” She stepped to the side to allow Kasumi in. “I’m very sorry about my appearance. Please wait in the living room, I’ll be down in just a minute.” Without waiting for a response, Umi sprinted back up the stairs, her ears practically glowing red from the embarrassment.

Kasumi couldn’t help but giggle at her girlfriend’s woes. If anything, she felt like she was the only one who had the right to see her like that so it made her a little happy that she was actually able to catch her usually prim and proper senpai like that. Kasumi made her way to the living room and placed her basket on the table before taking a seat. Compared to her place, Umi’s was noticeably cleaner, just what you would expect of somebody with a such a strict upbringing.

After a few minutes of waiting, she heard Umi rushing back down the stairs and watched as her girlfriend entered the room, slightly out of breath from rushing to ready herself. Her hair had been straightened and she had tossed on a blue sundress that was much too short for Umi’s liking. If Kasumi remembered correctly, it had earned her a “Y-You expect to me wear this? In public!?” before Kasumi bought it and forced it into Umi’s arms. Even if her girlfriend couldn’t be quite as cute as she was in the eyes of most, herself excluded of course, then she was going to be damn sure she gave her second place.

“Senpai!” Kasumi gave her cutest smile and Umi gave an awkward hello in response before taking her seat on the couch next to Kasumi.

“Good morning, Kasumi. Once again, I apologize for my appearance. I was particularly struggling with some math, so I stayed up late studying last night… Before I knew it, the sun was already rising.” Umi let out a deep sigh. “To think I would answer your message in a half-asleep state.”

Kasumi puffed her cheeks out and nudged Umi. “You’re making it sound like you didn’t want Kasumin to visit at all.”

“N-No, that isn’t it at all!” Umi started to explain but paused when Kasumi just giggled at her apology. “It’s just a bit too early for your teasing, Kasumi.” Despite that, a small smile rested on Umi’s lips. “I had hoped we would be able to meet this weekend, today even. It was my fault for staying up so I’m glad that you came.”

Kasumi nodded through her words. “Mm. Mm. That’s what Kasumin likes to hear. What would she have done if you had rejected her! Or if you hadn’t answered her messages at all! Poor Kasumin would have believed she was being dumped!”

Umi just laughed at her dramatics. “I think that might be a bit of an exaggerated reaction.”

“Well, Kasumin’s cuteness was enough to make you unconsciously respond, so she’ll take that as a win for now. Besides it would have been Umi-senpai’s loss if Kasumin didn’t come!”

“Oh?”

“Ta da!” Kasumi waved her hands in the direction of the basket. Even though she was going through the trouble, a cover rested on top leaving the contents a mystery.

But Umi had received that same basket enough times for her to take an educated guess. “Your world-famous bread then? But this smell…” Umi sniffed at the air again. It certainly didn’t smell like Kasumi’s usual bread. It was far sweeter and… very familiar. “Is this…?”

“Not that Kasumin hasn’t tried her hand at these before, but it is in fact not my famous bread today! It is…” She jumped up and, with a spin and swing of her arms, tossed the cover aside. “Your favourite!”

“Oh!” Umi reached into the basket and pulled out the small bun. “Is this manjuu from Honoka’s store? You didn’t have to go so out of your way for me.”

But Kasumi was already crossing her arms. “Wrong again! Well, sorta. Kasumin made these! Especially for you! So you may rejoice and praise her now.”

Umi’s looked between her girlfriend and the manjuu. “You… made these?” After a triumphant nod from Kasumi, she brought the confectionary to her mouth and took a sizeable bite. And it was exactly the flavour she was used to. It brought her back to Honoka’s shop and the many manjuu she had eaten there over the years. She looked back to Kasumi who had puffed her chest out while waiting for her compliment. “These are delicious, Kasumi!”

“Right～?”

“But…” Umi squinted at the manjuu as if it would answer her question before she even spoke. “You made these? They taste exactly like Homura’s…”

Kasumi finally plopped back on the couch and nodded enthusiastically. “They are! In a sense. Kasumin asked Honoka-senpai for their recipe, so they are technically Homura manjuu. But they have Kasumin’s special touch of love!”

Umi took another bite and hummed in satisfaction. “They certainly match up to your delicious bread. With everyone so busy, it’s been a while since I’ve had some of these. Thank you, Kasumi.” She finished off the first one and reached for a second.

Meanwhile, Kasumi adopted a smug smile. Everything was going according to plan. She had made the perfect manjuu with the assistance of Honoka. And now she had just one thing left to wait for, the very reason she had learned to make manjuu in the first place: her kiss! Surely, Umi would be so overtaken with gratitude that she would have no choice but to kiss her! It was foolproof plan.

And yet, oddly enough, that kiss never came. Kasumi watched as Umi dug into another manjuu, simply complimenting Kasumi on how delicious they were. But there never came a kiss. Kasumi’s smug look slowly dipped into a frown as she waited. After a few minutes of a one-sided conversation from Umi about Kasumi’s confectionary skills, Umi finally gave her a curious look.

“Kasumi? What’s the matter?”

The matter was the lack of her reward! But Kasumi wasn’t about to give up just yet. She just had to make Umi realize it. Kasumi scooted closer to her until their shoulders touched. “Umi-senpai, Kasumin was just thinking, you really like manjuu, don’t you?”

Just a bit of pink dusted Umi’s cheeks at their sudden close proximity, but she just nodded without commenting on the distance. “I do... I’ve eaten them at Homura for as long as I can remember.”

“But～" Kasumi looked into her eyes, batting her eyelashes in what would surely melt the hearts of most men. And from the nervous swallow she observed from Umi, it was hopefully working on her as well. “Aren’t there are other sweets you’re interested in having?”

Umi got it, she thought. She definitely did. She could tell from the way Umi was suddenly shifting nervously, rolling around the half-eaten manjuu in her hands. “I-I, well, you… only brought manjuu…” Umi squeaked out the sentence like a terrified grade schooler and Kasumi couldn’t help but internally squeal at how adorable her girlfriend was.

“But Kasumin did! She brought the sweetest sweet of all! And Umi-senpai is just ignoring it! Do you really prefer Honoka-senpai’s manjuu over Kasumin’s sweets?”

Umi licked her lips, a desperate attempt to salvage how dry they suddenly felt. “L-Like I said, you, er, sweets, um…” Umi dumbly pointed at the basket as if that served as an adequate explanation as to why she hadn’t locked lips with her lover yet.

Well that just wouldn’t do. Kasumi leaned closer, causing Umi to scoot over until she was against the arm of the couch. There was nowhere for her to escape as Kasumi closed in on her. The idea of making Umi kiss her had gone out the window. If that wasn’t going to happen, then she would just have to do the kissing herself.

She snatched the remainder of the manjuu from Umi’s hands. “Could it be that Umi-senpai doesn’t want Kasumin’s sweets～? That makes Kasumin reeeally sad, you know?” Their faces were so close that Umi could feel each breath Kasumi took and it had her face the colour of a tomato.

“K-Kasumi…”

Kasumi licked her lips. “Kasumin might just cry, you know～? How cruel, Senpai!”

Admittedly, even without kissing her, she was having one hell of a time with teasing Umi. Because her girlfriend was so uncomfortable with it, she normally restrained herself, but there were times when she just couldn’t help herself. And her self-restraint had flown straight out the window when Umi started giving her that reserved, shy blushing look that made Kasumi’s heart do flips. It almost made her a little jealous. How could Umi be so cute when she was supposed to be the cutest idol in the universe. The very nerve! But she had accepted that when they started dating. And it hadn’t taken much. Knowing that Umi was hers made it pretty easy actually.

Umi seemed to be in conflict the entire time Kasumi went through some strange mental hoop that tore her away from her teasing. She swore she heard Umi mumble something and that finally snapped her out of her thoughts.

“Did you say something, Umi-se―”

Kasumi blinked once. Then again. But the sight in front of her didn’t change. Nor did the sudden feeling of warmth against her lips. Was Umi…? She was! It took a second for her brain to recover from the initial shock, but Umi was definitely kissing her! How? When? It had happened so suddenly. One moment she was teasing her and the next… The manjuu fell from Kasumi’s hand but she was much too occupied with the sight in front of her to pay it any mind. Umi’s eyes were squeezed shut and Kasumi could only stare at her face as the kiss lingered. Well, in her mind, it did. In reality, the kiss lasted no more than five seconds before Umi pulled back. The warmth left Kasumi much sooner than she would have liked.

“Umi-senpai…” Kasumi raised a hand to her mouth. Her first kiss tasted like red bean paste.

Umi looked about ready to pass out from the shameful act she had just willingly performed. She covered her face with her hands, just ever so slightly peeking out to see a stunned Kasumi. “T-That’s… what you wanted, right?” Her meek voice combined with her exaggerated reaction to the kiss sent Kasumi’s heart hammering against her chest.

Her first kiss had been taken by someone so completely and utterly adorable? How… How… How was she so lucky!? Kasumi internally cheered herself on for her victory. And what a victory it was, she realized. She had given up on getting Umi to kiss her first, but it had happened! Just like that! So suddenly! And it was everything the movies told her it would be, fireworks and all! Well, maybe not that far but it had damn well lit some fireworks in her heart.

“Umi… senpai…”

Umi finally looked up fully, obviously not expecting that reaction. She couldn’t tell if Kasumi was angry, happy, sad, or what. The tone of voice made no sense to her. “Um… K-Kasumi…?” There was no way she had misread the situation, right? She hadn’t performed such a shameful act for no reason, right? Sure, she wasn’t exactly a genius when it came to romance, but she could read a room well enough to know just what Kasumi was setting the mood for. So why was she acting so strange? “Are you…?”

Kasumi burst forward with no warning, wrapping herself around Umi, a genuine from the bottom of her heart laugh escaping her as she hugged her senpai.

“Umi-senpai, Kasumin loves you!”

“E-Eh? Eh!? K-Kasumi!!!”


End file.
